


i can’t denied

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, No Work-Life Balance for Maria Hill, friday night, sleepyhead Natasha Romanov
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: Friday night is just a night for Maria Hill..."Won't you going out tonight?""Hello, Tasha""Are you really going to sit and work on a Friday, Mia?""Yes, why?"
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	i can’t denied

**17 นาฬิกา เย็นวันศุกร์** ถือเป็นวันสุดฮิตของใครหลายๆ คน ที่จะได้ใช้เวลาไปกับการนอนเหยียดยาวพักผ่อน หรือออกไปสังสรรค์กันอย่างเต็มที่ แต่ต้องยกเว้นเอาไว้คนหนึ่งที่ใช้เวลาไปกับการนั่งจับปากกากับเอกสารกองพะเนินเทินทึก พร้อมด้วยแฟ้มที่นับๆ ดูด้วยตาเปล่าแล้วมากกว่าสิบกอง

มาเรีย ฮิลล์ รองผู้อำนวยการชีลด์ มือขวาของนิค ฟิวรี่ กำลังง่วนอยู่กับงานเอกสารของเจ้าหน้าที่ต่างๆ ที่ส่งเข้ามา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นรายงานภารกิจเก่า อ่านบรีฟภารกิจใหม่ หรือแม้กระทั่งการขอเบิกอุปกรณ์และอาวุธต่างๆ ของเหล่าเจ้าหน้าที่ ก็ยังคงเป็นหน้าที่ของเธอ

 _ก๊อก ก๊อก_ เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น เธอปลดล็อกประตูด้วยรีโมต คนด้านนอกจึงเปิดประตูเข้ามา สาวผมแดงในชุดสวยเดินเข้ามาภายในห้องทำงาน เธอเอ่ยทักทายก่อนตั้งคำถาม "วันนี้คุณไม่ไปไหนเหรอ" มาเรียทักทายแม้ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง "สวัสดี ทาชา" และไม่ได้ตอบคำถามนั้น

"คุณจะนั่งทำงานในวันศุกร์แบบนี้จริงๆ เหรอ มีอา" นาตาชาเดินเข้ามาที่โต๊ะทำงาน วางกระเป๋าถือ แล้วจึงนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้าม เมื่อมาเรียไม่ตอบ เธอจึงเอนตัวแล้วยกขาพาดไว้บนโต๊ะ "ไม่ตอบก็ไม่ตอบ ฉันจะนั่งรอคุณไปอย่างนี้แหละ" 

"แล้วคุณไม่ออกไปไหนรึไง" มาเรียวางปากกาแล้วเงยหน้าถาม เธอถอนหายใจใหญ่ๆ หนึ่งครั้งก่อนหน้านั้นด้วย "ฉันออกจากห้องแล้ว และกำลังรอคุณอยู่" สาวผมแดงตอบ "รอฉันทำไม" ผมบรูเน็ตต์ถามกลับ "เพราะนี่มันวันศุกร์ และฉันไม่ชอบเวลาเห็นคนนั่งทำงาน โดยเฉพาะคุณ" เธอตอบ คนที่จับปากกาอยู่ได้แต่ถอนหายใจ "ถ้าคุณไม่ชอบ ประตูอยู่ทางนู้น" มาเรียวางปากกาอีกรอบ แล้วผายมือเชิญ นาตาชาได้แต่นั่งนิ่ง เธอเอาขาลง เปลี่ยนมานั่งจ้องหน้าอีกฝ่ายแทนจนเธอรำคาญ มาเรียถอนหายใจ แล้วก้มหน้าก้มตาทำงานจนเสร็จ

**22 นาฬิกา คืนวันศุกร์** นาตาชาหาวแล้วหาวอีก ก่อนจะย้ายจากเก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้ามโต๊ะทำงานไปเป็นโซฟาใหญ่ที่อีกฟากของห้อง กว่ามาเรียจะทำงานเสร็จก็ปาเข้าไปเกือบเข้าวันใหม่ มาเรียลุกจากโต๊ะไปหยิบผ้าห่มที่เก็บเอาไว้ในตู้มาห่มให้กับนาตาชา หลังจากที่ห่มให้เสร็จก็ขยับไปนั่งอีกข้างๆ เกลี่ยผมปรกหน้าอีกฝ่ายออกอย่างเบามือ นั่งพินิจพิเคราะห์รูปหน้าของอีกฝ่าย สันจมูกโด่ง ริมฝีปากเรียวสวย กับท่าทีที่ดูไร้พิษสง

"งานเสร็จแล้วเหรอ" นาตาชาบ่นพึมพำทั้งๆ ที่ยังไม่ได้ลืมตา มาเรียตอบแค่เพียง 'อืม' ในลำคอ "งั้นมีอาก็มานอนได้แล้ว" นาตาชาในร่างเด็กน้อยจอมงัวเงียก็เริ่มปฏิบัติการอ้อนทันทีหลังจากที่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายงานเสร็จแล้ว "ลุกไปล้างหน้าแล้วกลับห้องกัน" มาเรียเอ่ยชวน แต่ดูเหมือนว่าอีกฝ่ายจะค่อนข้างดื้อกว่าปกติ

อย่างที่รู้กันว่าเราไม่ควรแหย่นาตาชาตอนที่เพิ่งตื่น เพราะถ้าไม่โดนเหวี่ยงกลับมา ก็โดนหลังมือฟาดกลับแน่ๆ ยกเว้นกับมาเรีย ที่นาตาชาจะเริ่มอ้อนยิ่งกว่าใคร อย่างวันนี้เป็นต้น

สุดท้ายแล้ว มาเรียก็ต้องอุ้มนาตาชาที่ห่อตัวอยู่ในผ้าห่มกลับห้องของเธอในหน่วยแทนที่จะออกไปสังสรรค์กับคนอื่นๆ หลังจากทำงานเสร็จ กลายเป็นคืนวันศุกร์ที่ใช้เวลาไปกับการนอนบนเตียงเพียงอย่างเดียว ไม่เที่ยว ไม่ดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ เพียงแค่มีอ้อมกอดของเธอและนาตาชาเพียงเท่านั้น


End file.
